Mother
by Alice Mcgee
Summary: Merope has raised her son, Tom Riddle right his popular, wealth, powerful and handsome. Little does she know the monster he is till he sets his sights on her. AU Dark, incest, later on in the story torture, SM, Murder, bondage, necrophilia, rape.
1. Chapter 1

_My frist story on here, I'd like to note that all characters and scene in the story belong to J.K _Rowling _and that no money is being made from this its for pure enjoyment. Also like to note that all characters engaging in sexual play are show as 18 and/or over._

Hug

'Well… aren't you going to give me a hug, Mother?' Tom asked quietly

Merope had jumped a little she didn't hear him come in to her bedroom. "Oh Tom," she clasp her chest.

Her son was handsome like his father, a face so smooth, pale and shallow. He was beloved by his fellow peer back in school and even by older wizards. He stood half in the shadows and half in the light from the window of the afternoon among the doorway.

Merope put down her book and when over to hug him, his arm when tightly around her in a very possessively move, and act going back to when he was a baby. She often joked that he held her like Nagini did with her prey, his grip when tight almost bone breaking then pulled away.

Merope was short two heads shorter then he and slimmer from years of hunger as a teenager. The heaviness in her face was gone over time leave a square face. She was plain by any ones standers but no longer homely as she once was, her brown eyes slanted. Her brows were two straight lines Lips pouted with out a deep crease above her upper lips. Merope never knew that for the past year Tom had been using the same anti ageing potion he himself had been using, in her morning tea.

Tom didn't let go of his grip on her this time he didn't squeeze hard but held her close she could feel him stiff underneath her like he was nervous.

Merope giggled "Why are you so nervous," locks on not letting her loose her arms trap by her side. "Tom," she said at first she thought it was a joke then she began to panic.

Tom was breathing heavily, he began to grow arouse as she wiggled in his grip like a mouse. Tom hot breath on her neck his voice sound so different in her ear. "Shh, its ok." His lip brush lightly over her ear lobe it made her feel strange and a little scared.

"Tom what has gotten in to you?" She felt his body move over her pushing his groin in to her own, she gasp a little was he turn on? He began to push off of her she tried to push him away but her arms were lock to her side, He had his pants unbutton and he gentiles expose. He was hard and began to rub himself upon her apron and round her thigh and stomach Merope was too shock to form some type of protest.

Muffle words as he kissed her temple her dark hair clinging to his damp face he was panting as he dry hump her. Merope felt him grow larger a she could fell a dampness that grew on her dress front he was saying nasty words, words his father had said to her in throws of passion.

"Tom…." She whimpers

Catching her mouth with his and kissed her hard pressing his lips upon her to a suffocating lock. With a grunt he spills his seed upon her skirt the flesh under his grip soon turns pink from white then a sore red.

Tom looked worried down at her white face.

"Tom how could you!" she looks down at her sodomized dress, a shiver runs down her spin feeling the nasty fabric touch her stomach _oh god,_ she felt her head go light, _This can't be happing I must be dreaming!_

Tom closed his pants and goes to her side her arms fly up afraid of her son for the first time, his once handsome face is now twisted in a wicked look, Merope because weak at the knees.

"Mother please," he was trying to get her to sit but she was avoiding being to close to him she pulled her chair in between them "I can explain "

"No..no.." she kept on say as she back in to a corner.

His hand when to her shoulder and she cringe as his face was so far from hers. "Mother forgive me," he beg his head bow his lovely face twist in torment "Forgive me I'm just trying to love you."

A fist to her stomach she feels sick very sick "II'm you mother Tom"

"You've been the only women I know." He said, it was the truth he had no time for witches oh sure he gave them a look or spoke to them but only to keep them round when needed them.

Back at Hogwarts he had gone under the whole wakening up to a stiff once, it wasn't hard to talk a local slytherin girl or even a boy to make him there first. Still he remember when he first got the thought about his mother watching her in the bath it seem innocent enough, right? And when they were in the old house she falling asleep on the couch from listening to a W.W.N program, she so helpless like a kitten he'd lovely touch her face and her expose lump above her blouse.

Tom was the master of the house, and after Hogwarts he moved them to a bigger home and with a respectful job; to kept face, he brought home the gold didn't he deserve her?

He lifted her chin so he could look her in the eyes "Mother," Merope looked hurt but in to his blue eyes "come now all pure blood families do this."

He didn't feel wicked about his desire towards her; if any thing he felt safer with her then any other if she wasn't so shy and she had marriage again it wouldn't have been so smooth. He wasn't denied what he wanted. Of course there family had a history of incest marriages none really between a mother and son; it wasn't as if they were going to have children, no one needs them when you plans on eternal life.

Merope was weak to her son, she trusted him with every thing even when he was twelve she listen to what he said.

Tom hand left from her chin his face return to his normal handsome face, she doesn't say any thing till he leaves the room there she slides down the wall sits on the floor to shock to think.


	2. Chapter 2

_Characters and world both belong to J.K _Rowling_, Please feel free to review I'm happy to anwser any questions._

Sleep

Things had only gotten weirder after that Merope found Tom creeping around her bed at night. She'd hear scratching on the floor bored filling her with dread; night was when her drunk, hostile father came home if his yelling didn't wake her, his fist would. .

Too afraid to move once she woke, her eyes not accusation to the dark she let her ears guide her to source coming from the left side. Merope hug her knees under her covers it couldn't be a rat it had to be larger, much larger.

_Is that my breathing?_ Holding her breath it was hard to hear while her heart echo in her ear,_ that's not me!_

The scratch moves closer she feel's the bend of the bed and feels warm breathing brush over her foot. The bed moans under the weight of the phantom, it feels male and the thought crosses her mind of it being Tom.

His rough hands move up and down her hip easies its weight as it slower the pace, she tries hard to shallow the lump in her throat.

Her blanket moves slowly from over her face down over her shoulders, her eyes shut tightly as the last bit it yank off.

If she closes her eyes she could picture her ex and his late night lusty grip, it makes her catch her breath.

Its not her sons but her ex's hot breath on her neck, his heavily stare not her baby's haloing her body.

Bitten her lower lip, her inner thigh clutch and release over and over again working her mussel cause her body to relax. The bed moans from be hide as she hears the movement of fabric or buttons being moved.

This causes her to go rigid, Tom moves closer to her. Laying out his body with hers gentle at first then slowly applies pressures; her ex is hunger to night she reassures herself. His chest matches to her back, her spin digs in to him the rise and fall of his breathing is quicken. Two snake like arms slithering towards her ready to claim their prey, moving from under the arch of her neck and while its twin moves over her waist. When his figure tips meet the python's lock on and tighten Merope to him, she lets out a gasp.

They are tight but not suffocating it was enough to hold her in place her wiggles were nothing more then feeble.

Try as she may her only hope is to think of her ex, which makes her feel a little guilty about the dampness under her nightgown, tighten grips reinforce her breathing to be clam and shallow.

The arm around her waist slides down her belly making its way between her legs the figures glide over the skin. Tips of warm rough figure brush over her crouch he press down upon her nightgown so the fabric rises from around her ankles and moves between her legs. Merope hold her breath as his hand brush over between her butt to his expose member she feels his wrist between her legs moving. His grab on to his cock and has began to masturbate between her legs his wrist bounce upon her folds the bone dings in to her soft flesh.

He pants in her ears mumbles to her "Do you want it like I do?" the smell of elf made wine fills her nose a groin escapes her lips when his forearm presses so hard on her clit. "II'm so close now dear," his hips are thrusting in his own grip his cock and hand hits off of her rear, with his grunts he cum's the hot mess soak thought her nightgown and on to her legs.

He kiss her forehead before his python arms retracted from around her he moves back but doesn't leave the bed, she'll wake up when he leaves her room, their room now.


	3. Chapter 3

_J.K _Rowling_ owns the characters in this story no money is being made out of these and all characters in sexual acts are 18 years and older._

Dinner

It was a week after the little indecent Merope would no longer fall asleep in bed till after Tom had, he had a habit of sneaking up on her. While roaming around the house she stay farther from him, back to the wall, down the halls she side step him before he could pin her a side. Keeping the house elf by her side almost all the time he seemed to put off being touchy if some one was around.

Beside the incestuous fantasias he now had with her he became more open, wither it be good or bad. She learns about his Death eaters and Lord Voledmort. About his goal for immortally and his growing plans for world domination, the Death eaters them self had been cause much trouble with riots among an equality parade for squibs.

"They follow you?!" She had cried in a gasp.

They had been throwing rants assisted the mixed blood community and starting up again what Grindelwald wanted to do. Her own family she so thought the curse had die with her father now it was worse much worse, wasn't it enough she had try to make him see the error of those ways?

_I didn't tell him enough of how bad father was,_ she said to her self it was too painful to bring up. _And now the sins of the father pass upon his son._

Tom wanted to invite some of his Death eaters to dinner, she was wary about the whole thing but didn't say no. She never said no, now wouldn't be any different.

Sitting on the other end of the dinner table taper red candles were lit Tom was wearing a very old fashion black suit with a red collar wrap around his thin neck. He had invited the handsome Nott, a wizard round her own age and a very beautiful witch with Silver blonde hair and pale face, who made Merope a little self concuss, her name Roxanna Greengrass.

Tom toast the room his blood red wine swirl in his glass, the red of the wine his tie and the candles made Merope a little paranoid she felt she was drowning in red. _The color of passion of roses and hearts and lust.._

Nott would turn his attention to her in which she lowers her gaze humbly.

"Lady Riddle," the title made her cough on her wine. "Lord Voldemort tells me your great at potions, you must be if he gets that from you."

Merope pale face beam "Oh no that on just him I'm horrible." Her voice sound so childish

Roxanne Greengrass looked over to Tom her heavily line eyes reminded her of Cecilia, Tom's first love. Roxanna hands lightly brush her Tom's arms while her high laugh echo after his words. Her every move from pushing her hair of her shoulder moves and her pinky above her glass steam made Merope inward. Being in the presence of a real beauty made her stand out more odd and ugly.

Even with Mister Nott trying to flirt she still felt like she did at seventeen watching Tom ride with the lovely Cecilia being totally ignored. Empty, left be hide and unwanted, unworthy of love and beauty and all Roxanna had and she lacked.

"I'll get us some more wine," said Merope as she left to the kitchen she lower her head and began to cry, feeling silly for getting so worked up about nothing really.

Hands when to her shoulders "Their, their what's all this then?" she had not hear Tom follow her in.

Merope looked up at her son ashamed of her behavior she shook her head and lower her gaze.

"Does it bother you that Miss Greengrass flirts with me?" he gave her a grin, which makes her inside turn. "Are you jealous?"

"Nono.." she is stuttering again._ I can't be jealous with my own son.._

He specks to her neck his eyes dart to look in her eyes they are a tint shade of red. "Oh you're not thinking about him again."

Merope pulled back _I always thinks about your father,_ Tom warm breath moves over the ball of her arm joint.

Coming round to her back his head lean over her shoulder "I can still smell him on you, the filth! " Her shutters excite him..

"Oh Merope," He says in a moaning voice mimic love making "Do you still hear him calling out your name?" His hands began to explore her breast squeezing them together and pulling them apart. Merope hand goes to his but they are lock on to her. "I remember these, did you think of him when I was drinking from you? Hmm?"

"Please Tom." Her face was growing warm

Thin five legged spiders on her black dress they moved down her top and bring out her pale breasts. He made semi circles with one and with the other rub her nipple hard, he kiss her neck making smacking sounds.

"Please Tom the others are waiting for us," she said trying to break it up.

He pinch her pale pink nipples almost painful she whimper before his red tongue escape his mouth to make a wet line from the beginning of her breast to the tip of her nipple.

"Will you still nurse your son now?"

Merope let out a gasp covering her mouth with her shaky hand while he clamp his mouth on her pink nipple. He tightens his grip on her shoulder till they began to discolor under his pressure. Her muffle cries grows as he sucks harder when he withdraw his lips made a smacking sound.

Panting as he pulled up her dress once more and leans over to pick up anther bottle of wine "Shall we go back?"

Merope dose not argue and goes back where Nott stand up to push in her chair.

Once the night was over they meet them at the door, Nott kiss her hand and them helped Miss Greengrass get her cloak on. Once the door is closed Merope is a ball of nervous as Tom touch her back.

He lifted her off her feet and carries her up stair she is dumbfounded and can't find her voice to protest till she is place on her bed.

"Tom, No." she crawls back from him

"Shh, mother you worry your self to much." He pulled down her dress expose her breast once more his mouth finds her nipple again.

Moving over her body, her hands grab his own with one downward push he pins her hands up near her shoulders.

"Don't fight me mother." His words are all most above a whisper but full of power.

Push as she might she does not win, his places his whole weight on to her pushing up her legs so they touch his chest. The heat off of him is like standing in the sun.

She surrenders her body relaxes he feels it but doesn't let up his dead weight. His arm folds over her head blocking the view of the room letting her only view him and the halo of his black hair.

"You see father? Look at me don't close your eyes!" her eyes pop open "You say to your self its not my son but my husband, its alright I picture my husband not my son. Do you say that? Does it feel better?"

His hard on digs in to her crouch, the pressure there fells nice for both of them.

"Oh," she gasp slowly rubbing assisted her inner tights "How long has it been since the last time? A year a few years, you ever did any of the wizards who live next door? Course not I would have known. How about that Nott you like him? "He coos in her ear "Answer me!"

She nodded her head quickly.

Tom push himself in to her clit. She let out a moan.

"Yeah I bet you do, Oh…" he found her button and she was make low long moans. Till his pounded her hard with his she chirp, "Don't think about him either!"

He likes the tingling he gets when he pounds the top of her, he repeats it again and again she calls out when he does it. Her pitiful pleas are mix of shock and repressed pleasure, he begins to plow himself in to her again and again the bed moans under him.

"Are you wet?" his breathing heavily he licks her cheek slowly leaving a trail of spilt on her face "taste sweet…."

Pulling her skirt over her hips exposing her knickers he humps her faster and harder her hand tugs the sheets, white knuckles and bites her lips. Out of breath he lays on top of her till she has to call out for air he rolls off, they stay there in silence before he specks.

"Don't think about him any more mother, I mean it this time." He will not be place second to a muggle.


	4. Chapter 4

_I don't own any of the characters they belong to J.K _Rowling_.  
Tom won't except his mother looking at anther man or even a giant._

Carriage ride

From the carriage window Merope watches the dark skin wizard out in the pouring rain, along with some others trying to barge with a giant along side the road. Merope is heading with her son to Albania it seem to be a cover to some thing else he won't tell her and she really doesn't want to know.

Lord Voldemort, she no longer thinks of him as Tom anymore, sits next to her his hood up over his eyes he's to elite to stand out talking to workers in the rain.

Only Nott who's the medium, he specks out of his own window yelling more like it while he fixes a tray of tea and cakes. Its warm in side and Merope has crack open her window just a tad to feel the cold air rush to her face her nipples pitch assisted the cold.

She likes to look at the wizard his wet clothes cling to his broad chest his breeches loose and his tall boots help show off his calves. Every move he makes she sees in slow motion. He bends, he moves, she ache inside, she clinches her inner tights tog there her lips make a perfect circle.

"Madam," Merope comes to when Nott hands her a cup of tea.

A barely heard thank you is mutter as she takes the cup in her icy hands her warm breath fogs up the window before she wipes it clear with her sleeve.

Voldemort turn him away when his offer one "You look bother, my dear." He says to her snapping her out of the daydream she was having. A shadow cross his pallid face, reminding her there miles form home and have some one else in front of them he'll try nothing or will he?

Shaky her head she mumbles she's all right.

Nott smiles when she catches him staring at her chest, oh was she showing through her blouse? Pulling the coat around her more firmly she sips her tea blowing in to it first.

The tea is hard to shallow and the tall dark, handsome man out side makes her numb, which becomes broken by Voldemort's single touch. His slender figure rests on her forearm how can one frail figure hold so much mass and crush her strength. "You're freezing my dear."

Moving closer to her, He pulls her robe tog there his hands graze over her hard nipples.

"You're a ball of ice," he goes on to pull her closer to him opening his cloak and wraps the two of them in. She can feel his heart beat and his breath on any bare neck, his musty collogue was pleasant smelling handsome men often smell nice. She wonders if the man out side smells good as well.

Chin on her shoulder he nuzzle her neck still as a statue as his hand move round to cupping her breast while his thumb flickers her nibs, she wonder if Nott can sense or see any thing odd.

Its getting unbelievable hot under both the cloak and her son she can feel her face warming up from the embarrassment of being molested in front of some one.

Catching Nott's eyes there's complete honesty and wickedness in them, oh he knows and he can't be more pleased. What has her son told him, does the whole world except it, and was it all a punishment for what she did to his father? Merope try not to look back down as she saw Nott was arouse and trying to cover it with his robes or crossing his ankles.

"Do you like him? That man there," his pale hand wave at the dark man who was now leaping back on to a carriage carrying there shipments. "Do you?"

Merope said nothing as his hand goes down her belly and between her legs his figure worked down her skirt to the line of her knickers. She jumped up catching Voldemort by surprise the tea cup goes crashing down as she took hold of her door and flung it opens leaping out in to the mud.

The blinding rain soaked her before she could mange to pick her feet up heading towards the forest.

Deaf to the cries of the men to come back her feet get stuck in the mucky her black hair was falling and clinging to her face. The ice-cold slit was filling in to her shoes numbing her feet and making it hard to walk. Pulling at the branches, which cut her hands and wrists, trying to get out of the quick sand below.

She gasp and sighs as she made her way a few inches cold air filled her lungs made it hard to breath.

"Mother!" Voldemort called out to her but it was only making her press forward.

Her hands reach out for any thing to help pull her forward she loses her footing slipping down a steep hill towards a puddle. Hitting the icy filthy water makes her scream its so cold it hurts even to think stinging in her hands the mud finds her open sores.

Merope reaches out for any thing and gets some thing warm and soft like flesh her eyes are blind by rain and her black hair. It tugs her out and above the puddle and the steep hollow she was in, it pulls her up, up and above her normal height. It's a hand larger then her own wrapped it figures around her waist and pulling her up to its face.

The creature is ugly and smells sour of tree decay and stale water, his stocky and bowl legged. She hears the wizard's crowd around below her there is shouting before all goes still.

She doesn't scream nor cry being helpless is nothing new even the giant senses this and is intrigued. It's truck like figure meets her belly, he's quite the man for what ever other part of him is beast. Her moan doesn't get lost in the storm the giant smiles down at her.

There came a voice from below its sharp and powerful and the giant obeys slowly put her down she lands on her feet but falls over. Voldemort moves towards her they share his robe as Nott comes be hide them with a umbrella. The crowd is quite as he helps her up and helps her to the carriage he whisper over to her "How dare you escape."

Voldemort almost shoves her back in she trips on the steps and falls on to the warm floor, he comes up be hide her. Removing his wet cloak and casting it back out to Nott he tells him "I must clam my Mother down she is in a bad state."

Nott nods, Merope wants to cry out to him but can't find her voice.

Tom close the door and takes a seat his clothes are damp but his wand cast them dry his boots so cake on with mud they ruin the inter carpet. He looked down at her sprawl out on the floor he lean on his elbow "Your frightfully messing I think we should get you clean up."

There are tears in her eyes; he had tried to touch her down there.

"What this tears, mother come now you don't think I was going to beat you, were you? What a horrible thought what other horrible things do you come up with? How about with that man out there or that giant?" he was breathing harsh again. "Nothing seems to want any thing else form you, the worlds filled with perverts and fiends why not give over to some one closer to you."

_Like you? _Merope looked down upon her self the black mud had found a way to creep up her arms and even to her neck.

"You'll need new clothes take those off you'll catch your cold if you wear them, come on now. Take off your clothes!" He orders.

Merope blush as she pulls her blouse over her head it did feel better with out the damp filthy clothes. Her chemise pale pink didn't hide her painfully points.

"Now the skirt!" he breathe

Merope pulled down her skirt and her muddy shoes her numb feet and legs were goose bumpy from under her black stockiness. With her knees up to her chine her arms wrap around herself she scooted back his eye dung in to her seeing through her sheer underwear.

Voldemort began to remove his own clothes Merope turns her head not wanting to see. He cast them off on the opposite seat she tucks her head between her legs as he comes up next to her. Wrapping his arms around her his bare chest touch her legs they sat there him squeezing her, while she squeezing her legs in silence.

He mumbles, "You look at other men but not at me. I take care of you, I own you, your mine! You want it right, " his lips when to her ears "To have me back inside you." He chuckles darkly "Hmm, you remember what it was like me pushing out of you, did you like it?" His hand rested on her belly

"How long has it been? Was father your first, were you get knock up on the first try? Answer me!"

Merope shook her head; the first time was wonderful he was very gentle it was just after she gave him that love potion. But she didn't get pregnant the first or second time "No," her voice was very soft "Not the first time."

"That better, did you like how I felt then? I was pretty big you should see me now." His laugh is high in pitch

Merope felt sick when he said that of course it hurt it was painful and she had sworn she would have died from it. She was cold, colder then she was now, wet, scared and in great deal of pain. _Oh very much like I am now, _her hand were shaky.

"I should take you now it be like deflowering you again won't it since you've been absent for so long." His figures touch her cheek lightly "Yet we shall wait, it should be special and I have plans for you now."

There came a knock on the door Voldemort pop his head out Nott handed him some spare clothes for the two of them they got dresses and Nott came in.

Voldemort took her hand on his lap for the rest of the trip all the while she wonder what on earth did he have planned.


	5. Chapter 5

_I don't own any of the character they belong to J.K _Rowling_;  
Warning this is pretty dark having my friend throw after reading it._

Sins of the father

Albania was lovely that time of year to bad Voldemort had a fancy of tying Merope up now, her hands clasp in front of her wrap around her wrist her mouth gagged with her lace hanky and her feet bound by the ankle.

It all began when they got to a small town it was quant and charming Merope was so taken that she left to wander the streets for hours. She bought a tea and sat out feeding the birds a crust of her roll, even thinking to pick some wild flowers while see was out.

Back at the cottage Voldemort was waiting for her, he had been sitting on her bed and slowly got up with her entrance. Holding the wild flowers out to him like proving she was just out and nothing else. He pounces on her clasping her wrist the flower scatter at her feet.

"Trying to escape again are we?" Merope shakes her head her hair comes lose and scatters in her face. He finds her so cute, his hand goes to her throat not enough to chock but to hold her, and she just sighs. Going limp like a kitten in it mother jaws her hands go to his wrist trying to balance her self.

"I need to lock you up don't I? Hmm, " he titled her head from left to right, she was pretty regardless of what others back then thought. "Oh you're going to make me ruin you before your surprise."

Tied up he carries her out of the house she neither fights nor wiggles thought he was sure she will soon. They made a short cut through the over growth to an open lawn heading towards a summerhouse.

Walking up towards the back door he moved her weight to one main arm so his wand can flicker over the keyhole, with a click the door swung open. The air inside smell of floor cleaner and lavender, furnish with muggle design and fresh cut flowers in glass vases.

He places her on the white carpet floor she kneel before him her bound hands when up to her face and brush her hair out of her eyes.

What he up to this can't be his place, its to muggleish for his taste unless… 

Voldemort with draws his wand as voices came form deep with in the house, the door to the hallway open, three people stand frozen. Merope gasp, one face stands out among the others pale with a slender jaw line black hair and blues eyes her ex husband. He looked almost the same as he did when they last meet at least with a few lines round his eye's he still carry all the charm in the world she lacked.

Tom looks from Voldemort down to Merope who was kneeling still tied up and shaking. _Does he remember me does he even know who is standing in front of him now?_

It'll break Merope's heart if he doesn't know who Voldemort is or could even venture a guess, her heart has been broke way to many times she doesn't care about her self but her son. _What heart does he have? Tie his own mother up molested her and now you expect him to feel any thing at all?_

Voldemort is quick and before his own grand parents can turn to run out the door he shots them down "Avada Kadavra!"

The green spell blasted the over weight women and her weak knee husband they go flying through the air and making a sick smacking sound on the wall in the hallway. The gag muffles her screams as the dull empty eyes of the man look back at her, he's bash his forehead on the wall and the blood is dripping in to his open eye. Tom catches his breath before he screams he turns to face the man who's killed his own parents there is a great deal of fear in his eyes.

Tom stubbles backwards his knocking in to things and cast a lamp to the floor with a high pitch smash he fumbles as Voldemort smiles up at him with a horrible sick grin.

"Hello father, been to long hasn't it?" there is disgust in his twisted eyes as he looks over his shoulder at her "Is this what you fancy this piece of trash?"

Tom looks the other way thinking of a way to escape as his son looks him over, Merope bound hands go towards them as if to say no don't!

His back in to a wall, theirs a creak sound and Tom locks to the wall glued his arms spread out his leg parted.

"I shall show you what true terror looks like, Father! Curio!" Tom scream and begins his jerking as if in a seizure Tom lifts the curse.

Merope face is full with tears she can't stand the sick sight. _Please Tom no more!_

Voldemort turns back to her kneel at her side looking back to the whimpering man. "Look at him pathetic isn't he?"

"II know you you're my," his voice breaks he stutters "Mymy oh god!" he cries after all these years its return he looks to Merope finally seeing her as he had before his eyes pleas to her asking her for help but this is a false hope as Voldemort throws a glass vase at his head.

The glass makes a high pitch _bonk_ before it bounce of his head smashing at his feet. Tom goes still before the blood bubbles up from the mark and starts to dribble down his head.

"Do not speck unless spoken too," he turn back to her Merope shock her head "Shh, clam your self mother, clam. Dear you have been so good to me, yes so lovely and kind. Shh, yes and I so what to show you how much I appreciated that."

He pushes her shoulders down to the floor he undoes the rope around her ankles, her legs tremble under his hands, he parts her legs. He lifts her skirt as his hand moves up her inside leg; Merope bends over when he has reach her knickers again. Voldemort moves with her his excitement is raising again.

"That a good girl, " he hush her once more his figures caress her through the silky fabric Merope squeezes her eyes shut she doesn't want to admit that the touch is nice. "Do you like that?"

Merope shakes her head her but Voldemort knows and he just laughs.

"I hate to stop seeing as your getting so worked up, but I still have work to do." His hand continues to assaults her groin while he brings his wand up. "Come!"

There is a movement and the dead man jerks like he was being electrocuted his arms are limp his head loges to the side. Tom and Merope both scream as the corpse stumble up its dull eyes are wash with blood that is drying. He falls between Merope's legs she's hysterical as Voldemort holds her down, his wand moves over her tying her up frog style.

The gag in her mouth is damp and catches in her teeth her black hair clings to her forehead.

Tom is screaming so loudly it echoes through the house he is sure that some one out side must be hearing this and will come, not that his sure they could fight some one with magic.

The Inferi limp hand clumsily makes its way between her legs its figures press near her clit rubbing her in the same manner, revolting her while her son smiles down.

"Come now mother you always wanted some one other then me."

Tom's vomits down the front of his blazer the acid burns the back of his throat, the sight sickens Voldemort his spell hit Tom like s kick to the chest.

Gasping from breath, as his lungs won't take enough air in.

The Inferi rips Merope panties along with her grader belt in one tug her muffle cries catch in her chest, leaving her exposed for all the room to see. The thing lowers it face to her pussy its worm like tongue escapes its mouth and assaults her clit.

_Stop please oh god some one,_ But her pleas do little for her as her loin become on fire.

She is beyond disgusted the smell of blood is stomach turning but her lower half seems to disagree she feels the excitement and her orgasm build. _No please not like this._ She would throw up but her gag won't let her she must shallow the nasty chunk in her mouth.

It's building to much and the corpus won't ease down she feel she will lose it, looking over to her son whose burning his fathers hand with his wand the smell of burnt flesh makes it hard to shallow the next load she find tilted her head back ease it down her throat. His screams go on and on like the rotting thing between her legs rolling its mussel around her folds till merciful the two words are said and Tom Riddle senior is dead.

Voldemort turns around Merope eyes darken like the light in the room is fading, she feels her self-beginning to lose conciseness. His eyes are all but red now he rips off her gag her spit clings to the sides of her mouth. "Tom!" she cries thought she grows weak she can't take much more of it.

He pulls up his robes his so very pale down there the blue vein show up perfectly on his cock, she jerks violently as he pulls her face closer to it. He grabs the back of her head parting her lips with his dick slowly pushing him self in, her throat close up blocking him from going to far. Her eyes tear up and hyperventilating through her nose his moaning her name while the Inferi tongue is fucking her.

Voldemort cum hits the bad of her throat she heaves it up dripping down her jaw.

Merope faints.


	6. Chapter 6

_Owned by J.K Rowling_

Mother

Merope wakes up in her son's arms, they're back in there own cottage on top of their share bed. Every free space has short white candles fill the room with golden light. Her body begins to tremble once more remembering before her mind does the horror of the past few hours. A slender white figure rests on her lips hushing her still.

_No more please no more,_ she tied up again with bright red silk rope her hands bound tog there in front of her. His clean her face up and dress her in her white lacey gown. _His seen me naked,_ but his saw her naked many times before why would this be any different, cause he had gone above and beyond what he did before.

Voldemort figures the stitching flowers around the neck of her dress the pad of his figure moves down to the top of her breast.

"I'm glad your awake now," his black robe is lighter then breath and falls over his body like second skin every move sends a ripple effect like water. His arms reach be hide her pulling some thing over her head and down her face, its soft, white and sheer to drapes down to her feet. The whole room is thrown in to white, pure and clean, filters the filth and unnatural feels run through the air.

Now with _him _out of the picture Voldemort has free will over her, his fork tongue licks the corner of his mouth, Merope's eyes widen she wasn't sure if that was in her mind playing tricks on her.

"Tom," his mouth locks on to hers kissing through the vile his arms lock around her cutting off her protest. His tongue darts in rolling around her mouth wiggles on her inner cheek.

He breaks the kiss his cold hand running up her skirt making her shiver "Be a good girl now," as she wiggles in his grip "Come now." Grabs her knickers and yanks then down her knees hitching her skirt up pins her down by the hips.

"Stop Tom!" her voice says with more force as his face lower down to her expose cunt pulling down the veil giving her a light cover. The tip of his tongue pushes down on the veil through her folds seeking out her clit, a shiver runs through her body. "Ttom don't do that." Her hips pulled back from his tongue not just from disgust but the intense heat it made in her loins. "I mean it," As she pants the fabric moves in her and out of her mouth as he lick down to her anus. "Son reremember when we use to go to the seaside?"

His sultry eyes looked up at her the slit in his tongue wrap around her clit he spread her apart with his hands. "You built me a sand castle aand told me it wass our house in the future?" The damping fabric and his figure move inside her tight hole, she cries out.

"Remember those days we can still have them." She goes on still trying to get through to him.

His figure works her over while he locks over her clit sucking it, she bucks and whimpers like a kitten.

"Yes our home _ours," _he says and he leans over to kiss her_ " our castle tog there." His kisses taste like her._

Dragging the veil that separates then off her, the ends tickle across her. Straddles her body his cold blue eyes stare down in to her own.

"We're the same you and I, Slytherin's last, from the very beginning its just been the two of us. Its meant to be," his words clam her, his always had a way with words. "So they say its wrong but their commoners and muggle lovers." He undoes her buttons till she expose pulling her out of her gown. "Let them think what they want for now, they will soon come to fear even the thought of me or us"

Voldemort places his cock near her entrance her eyes go wide for a moment till he pushing inside, she cries out the first stroke goes halfway in. Her rust color dampness slicks on his length he fancy the thought of taken her maidenhead his torso lays on top of her as he rides her hard.

Irritating her body Merope's cries out with the force of his assault knocks her head in to her pillow. Voldemort was now fucking her in long, authoritative strokes.

"I'm going to fuck you 'till you scream," so saying slide into her again with a powerful thrust energetically pumping into her with out abandonment.

Merope bond wrist were pin above her head, "How does it feel when I fuck you hard like this?" He thrust so hard his body smacked into her butt pushing her back.

He repeated the move, withdrawing and barreling into her, jolting her entire body forward. His hands closed around her hips, holding her immobile while his penis ravaged her.

Merope sobbing cries where more from her hot loins then her protest the souls of her feet to her lips tingles and burn with the same intensity as her pussy.

"Yeah," Voldemort said, pumping faster, "oh yeah, you've got a hot little pussy, Mother. A real hot… and wet…little…cunt"

He thrust faster and faster, His penis contracted and expanded inside of her, heat spread throughout her vagina. He growls loudly as he thrust into her one final time, Without a word pulls out of her with it her cream and his seamen as well.

Rubbing his pale cock on her belly and breasts, his sheer touch brought her nerves as much pleasure as between her legs, his penis covered with her own cum left trails on her skin.

Merope gulps in air like she is drowning her face pink her lips deepest of red and parted slightly.

It's two years later round the same winter day she had Tom, she's cover better from head to toe heading towards Diagonally. She can see wanted posters for the where abouts of known Death eaters and one for information about _You-know-who_. Her son was right they would fear his name the only thing he was wrong about was they didn't know hers. Nor would they if she could help it.

She has escape again, like she did from her father's house and now from her son's. Leaving with out a word and dinner still warm on the table. She carries only her coat and a few things in her bag one being her son's first pair of baby shoes.

Her hand brush over then in side her bag, sure he had made her his wife and killed his own father but there was a time when he was her good son. At least that boy she would still love.

It would be hard to start over, she was still young looking thank to her son, but well over the age to start a new career. _I mange once with a newborn I could do it again._

He'll come looking for her, she knows that but she'll not give up she'll run to the edge of the world if need be. She turns away from the poster and heads down on her way.


End file.
